fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Donuteria To Go!
Papa's Donuteria To Go! is the tenth To Go! game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on April 15, 2019. It was released on June 7, 2019. Game Features *Hands-on donut shop in the Papa Louie universe *All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens *Multi-task between preparing, frying, filling, and topping *Custom chefs and drivers *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients *Earn and master 40 unique Special Recipes *90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks *121 customers to serve with unique orders *Use Stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Over 117 ingredients to unlock Previews *'04/15/19': Coming Soon: Papa’s Donuteria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12334 *'04/24/19': Sneak Peek: Universal App! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12419 *'05/04/19': Sneak Peek: New Customer! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12541 *'05/11/19': Sneak Peek: Evolving Orders! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12580 *'05/18/19': Sneak Peek: The Dough Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12637 *'05/25/19': Sneak Peek: The Fry Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12714 *'06/01/19': Sneak Peek: The Build Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12819 *'06/03/19': 4 Days Until Papa's Donuteria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12830 *'06/07/19': Out Now: Papa’s Donuteria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12837 Workers *Tony *Scooter *Custom Worker Stations *Order Station *Dough Station *Fry Station *Build Station Customers *James (Tutorial) *Maggie (After Tutorial) *Franco (Random) *Cooper (Random) *Hope (Random) *Cecilia (Random) *Duke Gotcha (Time) *Mitch (Time) *Rhonda (Time) *Vincent (Time) *Whiff (Time) *Austin (Time) *Yui (Time) *Allan (Time) *Greg (Time) *Iggy (Time) *Cherissa (Time) *Sue (Time) *Amy (Time) *Clair (Time) *Lisa (Time) *Scarlett (Time) *Prudence (Time) *Taylor (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Chester (Time) *Elle (Time) *Ripley (Time) *Mary (Time) *Penny (Time) *Wendy (Time) *Utah (Time) *Kayla (Time) *Bertha (Time) *Kenji (Time) *Mindy (Time) *Connor (Time) *Clover (Time) *Nevada (Time) *Nick (Time) *Shannon (Time) *Steven (Time) *Rico (Time) *Gremmie (Time) *Moe (Time) *Liezel (Time) *Peggy (Time) *Professor Fitz (Time) *Alberto (Day 2) *Akari (Rank 2) *Sprinks the Clown (Rank 3) *Mousse (Rank 4) *Mandi (Rank 5) *Johnny (Rank 6) *Hugo (Rank 7) *Bruna Romano (Rank 8) *Tohru (Rank 9) *Matt (Rank 10) *Willow (Rank 11) *Big Pauly (Rank 12) *Brody (Rank 13) *Doan (Rank 14) *Trishna (Rank 15) *Sienna (Rank 16) *Sasha (Rank 17) *Timm (Rank 18) *Kingsley (Rank 19) *Ember (Rank 20) *Santa (Rank 21) *Mr. Bombolony (Rank 22) *Olga (Rank 23) *Little Edoardo (Rank 24) *Cameo (Rank 25) *Xandra (Rank 26) *Ivy (Rank 27) *Zoe (Rank 28) *Sarge Fan (Rank 29) *Carlo Romano (Rank 30) *Olivia (Rank 31) *Nye (Rank 32) *Fernanda (Rank 33) *Roy (Rank 34) *Vicky (Rank 35) *Georgito (Rank 36) *Edna (Rank 37) *Julep (Rank 38) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 39) *Yippy (Rank 40) *Cletus (Rank 41) *Wylan B (Rank 42) *Emmlette (Rank 43) *Whippa (Rank 44) *Perri (Rank 45) *Rita (Rank 46) *Boopsy & Bill (Rank 47) *Foodini (Rank 48) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 49) *Deano (Rank 50) *Kahuna (Rank 51) *Hacky Zak (Rank 52) *LePete (Rank 53) *Chuck (Rank 54) *Janana (Rank 55) *Boomer (Rank 56) *Wally (Rank 57) *Indigo (Rank 58) *Captain Cori (Rank 59) *Robby (Rank 60) *Ninjoy (Rank 61) *Koilee (Rank 62) *Marty (Rank 63) *Skip (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers *Rudy (Monday) *Hank (Tuesday) *Quinn (Wednesday) *Crystal (Thursday) *Radlynn (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals *Mr. Bombolony *Boopsy & Bill Holidays *Maple Mornings (September) (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 6) (Favored by Bruna Romano, Cooper, Duke Gotcha, Hugo, James, Johnny, Matt, Mitch, and Tohru) *Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 11) (Favored by Akari, Big Pauly, Brody, Doan, Maggie, Rhonda, Trishna, Vincent, Whiff, and Willow) *Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 16) (Favored by Allan, Austin, Cecilia, Ember, Kingsley, Sasha, Sienna, Timm, and Yui) *Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 21) (Favored by Mr. Bombolony, Cameo, Cherissa, Edoardo Romano, Greg, Iggy, Mousse, Olga, Santa, and Sue) *New Year (January) (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 26) (Favored by Amy, Carlo Romano, Clair, Franco, Hope, Ivy, Sarge Fan, Sprinks the Clown, Xandra, and Zoe) *Mardi Gras (February) (Unlocked with Olivia on Rank 31) (Favored by Fernanda, Lisa, Nye, Olivia, Prudence, Roy, Scarlett, Taylor, and Vicky) *St. Paddy's Day (March) (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 36) (Favored by Chester, Edna, Elle, Gino Romano, Georgito, Julep, Mayor Mallow, Ripley, Skyler, and Yippy) *Easter (April) (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 41) (Favored by Cletus, Emmlette, Mandi, Mary, Penny, Perri, Utah, Wendy, Whippa, and Wylan B) *Sugarplex Film Fest (May) (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 46) (Favored by Bertha, Boopsy & Bill, Deano, Foodini, Kayla, Kenji, Mindy, Pinch Hitwell, and Rita) *Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 51) (Favored by Chuck, Clover, Connor, Hacky Zak, Janana, Kahuna, LePete, Nevada, and Nick) *Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 56) (Favored by Alberto, Boomer, Captain Cori, Indigo, Rico, Robby, Shannon, Steven, and Wally) *Sky Ninja Returns (August) (Unlocked with Ninjoy on Rank 61) (Favored by Gremmie, Koilee, Liezel, Marty, Moe, Ninjoy, Papa Louie, Peggy, Professor Fitz, and Skip) Minigames *Pop Dart (Sunday) *Blender Ball (Monday) *Mitch's Mess (Tuesday) *Rico's Chiliworks (Wednesday) *Fashion Flambé (Thursday) *Home Run Derby (Friday) *Hallway Hunt (Saturday) Ingredients Doughs *Regular Dough (Start) *Chocolate Cake (Start) *Pumpkin Cake (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Tohru) *Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Carlo Romano) *Blueberry Cake (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Mayor Mallow) Shapes Cutters *Round Shape Cutter (Start) *Ring Shape Cutter (Start) *Long John Shape Cutter (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Sprinks the Clown) *French Cruller (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Kingsley) *Roll (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Pinch Hitwell) Icings *Clear Glaze (Start) *Blue Nimbus Icing (Start) *Chocolate Icing (Start) *Powdered Sugar (Start) *Strawberry Icing (Unlocked at Day 2 with Alberto) *Vanilla Icing (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Matt) *Red Rose Icing (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Ember) *Cinnamon Sugar (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Vicky) *Apricot Icing (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Chuck) Sprinkles *Cosmic Coconut (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Mini Mallows (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Akari) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Doan) *Crushed Peanuts (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Little Edoardo) *Raspberry Bark (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Roy) *Rock Candy (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Robby) *Pistachios (Unlocked at Rank 64 with Skip) Drizzles *Blue Moon Drizzle (Start) *Strawberry Drizzle (Start) *Vanilla Drizzle (Start) *Chocolate Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Mandi) *Dreamsicle Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Trishna) *Caramel Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Cameo) *Sugarplum Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Sarge Fan) *Banana Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Janana) *Neapolitan Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Papa Louie) Fillings *Boston Cream (Start) *Strawberry Jelly (Start) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Mousse) *Cookie Dough Cream (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Yippy) *Whipped Cream (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Whippa) *Blueberry Custard (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Perri) *Blackberry Jelly (Unlock at Rank 50 with Deano) *Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Captain Cori) Holiday Ingredients Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *This is the first To Go! game to have Sugarplex Film Fest in the holiday line-up. *Both this game and Papa's Donuteria are the 10th game of their type. *This is the first game where a worker appears as a closer. *This is the first game where Emmlette doesn’t favor Maple Mornings, even though it’s in the game. *Each customer that favors Halloween appears in a costume: **Big Pauly is dressed as a pumpkin Frankenstein just like in the 2013 Halloween Picture. **Doan is dressed as a zombie. **Trishna has a costume cleanup and is now a fairy princess. **Willow, Maggie, Akari, Rhonda, Whiff, Brody, and the closers wear the same costumes from previous games. **Vincent is the only customer in this game who favors Halloween, but does not wear a costume. *The colors of the donut boxes change in this game depending on the holiday. **Maple Mornings: Brown **Halloween: Orange and Black **Thanksgiving: Light Brown **Christmas: Red and Green **New Year: Black and Burgundy **Mardi Gras: Green and Purple **St. Paddy's Day: Yellow and Green **Easter: Pink and Sky Blue **Sugarplex Film Fest: Red and Black **Summer Luau: Turquoise **Starlight Jubilee: Red and Blue **Sky Ninja Returns: Magenta and Forest Green *Professor Fitz can be your last customer when using a special to rank up quickly. *Halloween is the only holiday to have different drizzles, unlike the original Papa's Donuteria. *Despite the customers only ordering two toppings on their donuts like the original, the order tickets feature a third topping spot at the top. Gallery Announce sm.jpg comingsoon_blog_banner.jpg sneakpeek_donuteriatogo01.png blog_universal_sm.jpg sneakpeek_donuteriato2.png mrbombolony.jpg donuteria_03.jpg blog_evolve1.jpg blog_evolve2.jpg blog_evolve3.jpg sneakpeek_donut04.jpg Blog_dough1.jpg Blog_dough3.jpg Blog_dough2.jpg Donuteria oops.jpg Donuteria_fryguy.jpg blog_grill_01.jpg blog_grill_02.jpg webpage_icon (Donuteria To Go!).jpg top_banner_donuteriatogo.jpg donuteriatogo_skyscraper.jpg screenshot_donuteriatogo_01a.jpg screenshot_donuteriatogo_02a.jpg screenshot_donuteriatogo_03a.jpg screenshot_donuteriatogo_04a.jpg Donuteria builders.jpg Build 01 Donuteria To Go!.jpg Build 02 Donuteria To Go!.jpg Build 03 Donuteria To Go!.jpg Build 04 Donuteria To Go!.jpg Donuteria_launchdate.jpg launchdate_donuteriatogo.jpg Papa's_Donuteria_To_Go!_-_3_Days.jpg Papa's_Donuteria_To_Go!_-_2_Days.jpg Papa's Donuteria To Go! - 1 Day.jpg Papa's Donuteria To Go! - Released!.jpg web_promo_banner_donuteriaTG.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-07_221345.jpg 725AD4E5-CF7D-4187-A0F2-5A29EA192A93.png|Blue Mousse CA6D9772-8CEE-4AFB-85FE-6B62A52397DF.png|Clair Eclairs E91A8435-092A-4D15-AD61-1EBCE6155EEE.png|Lisa Longberry EB8638FE-0DD3-4A22-BF32-A769EC1DEF96.png|Rosy Roy 9B40EB98-5212-4A02-A75A-9D045DD3F574.png|Powder Pointer 1A3FA4B7-7FB0-4091-B26D-D200482EE24E.png|Pump-King E3839004-36AB-4394-857A-20B12FD9416F.png|Onion Rings Screenshot_2019-06-13-09-07-28.png Screenshot_2019-06-12-11-00-42.png E6ED3739-F32D-4C1F-B9B3-3DDD7603BAB4.png|Caramallow 93237080-2B75-485F-8FAC-D2A663190D26.png|Drizzle Doans F9116AC1-154A-470D-A5F5-61402B6154F8.png|Crystal’s Catch 520583B3-4F7A-49CC-B66F-8EE819ECB94A.png|Blackberry Perri 9C903FE8-3D73-4EF7-B712-7A3AD2256BC7.png|Cumulus Cooper + Gold 57C49C9C-D556-4EA2-9095-8FCD3FC43B20.png|Super Cinna-Mindy F0AC89E1-CA9F-4087-B2CD-70D2F6E1BA1D.png|Choco Chuck 18CEB287-0036-453E-A59B-51A6B0C6E295.png|Cosmic Koilee B9B1AB35-EAE1-4E7C-A9FB-57188FB1948C.png|Nutty Nick 15B5AC63-4BAB-463B-A1AB-2FBC8463866D.png|Getting The Gang’s All Here with Professor Fitz 23B4FDEC-1BD3-43EE-80E4-365BC07AF53F.jpeg|Sienna Giving 549 Points From a Special! 421E3969-A5B5-41D8-9EB1-74CD2EC94A3D.png|Sorry Honey, Emerald is not your color, it’s mine; now scram. (Cuphead reference) Papa's Donuteria To Go! Out.PNG Papa's Donuteria To Go! Web Promo.PNG Perfect_Day.PNG|Perfect Day 5C21591B-0A24-466A-B341-587DA9D6C140.png|Perfect for Whippa! 2BC15D50-34F8-4995-B8E3-CC9060823850.png es:Papa's Donuteria To Go! pl:Papa's Donuteria To Go! zh:老爹甜甜圈店To Go! Category:Games Category:App Games Category:Games With Holidays Category:2019 Games